A Dream
by ADrearyDayInTheRain
Summary: It was just a dream. A silly little dream.


This is the next generation of Trenton.- Rain

_

* * *

_

_The scorching summer heat of Jersey seeped through our house without relent. I had no incentive to get out of my bed until it was way past noon. I heard a knock on my door and my father's head poked in, "Jessica Morelli get your butt out of that bed or you don't get any breakfast."_

_I sighed. Not today Morelli. Not today. I pulled myself out of bed and took a shower. My black and brown curls had decided to be nice to me today so I left them down and pulled on jeans and tank top. I walked down the stairs and found my mother at the stove in her trademark jeans and Rangers jersey. She flicked her spoon at a chair and I sat down, "What's for breakfast mom."_

"_Whatever is set on your plate that's what and give your father that gun. It's hard to hide a Glock under your jeans."_

_I sighed and my father held out his hand as I set the gun into it, "Your almost as bad as your mother with that Smith and Wesson in her shoulder bag."_

_Everyone in Jersey had a gun. Even the old people and if you didn't have a gun then you definitely weren't from Jersey. My parents aren't any different. My mom works as I bounty hunter for my Uncle Vinnie and she is ,as my father calls, a walking disaster. And my father is a vice cop for the Trenton Police. I guess I got bounty hunter in me. At my high school I work for the FTA office. We look for kids who fail to miss detentions, RA, or pay fines. _

_I hear the door open and Ranger walked through the door. Ranger is my best friend and his father is my mother's mentor. His Cuban tanned skin looked great against a black muscle shirt and a pair of jeans. His black hair was mussed and he looked tired. He pulled up a chair and smiled at me, "Morning Morelli. Morning Mr. and Mrs. Morelli."_

_My parents greeted Ranger and mom sat two plates of pancakes in front of us. Ranger and I dug into our food without a second glance. He looked at me after he was finished, "You want to head out Morelli?"_

_I gave a nod and snuck my gun out of the cookie jar, "Bye mom. Bye dad. I'll see you guys later."_

_As we walked out of my house I grabbed my backpack and a Lynyrd Skynyrd cap. _

_Ranger pulled it form me and set it on his head, "Your hair looks great. Don't worry."_

_I rolled my eyes, "That shit isn't fair Ranger."_

_He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and smiled, " So. I think it's fair. So what are your newest FTA's?"_

_I pulled a folder out of my backpack and handed it to him as he slid the hand around my arm to my waist. Flipped it open and looked at the picture, "I know this guy. He's on the wrestling team, right?"_

_I nodded, "Assault. Had 14 weeks of reassignment school and skipped 15 weeks just to make sure he didn't have to go."_

"_Wow. He must hate it there."_

"_Nah. Just doesn't like to be searched."_

"_So what are ya going to do."_

_I smiled, "I'm gonna give him the ole tight leather hot chick."_

_Ranger raised his eyebrows, "The tight fitting black one?"_

"_Nope. The red one."_

_He looked a little pained for a moment, "Damn. I didn't know you had a red one."_

"_Yup. Brand spanking new."_

_He pulled me down the street, into his house, then his room, and straight into his chest. I dropped my bag and folders in shock as he looked at me with those beautiful chocolate pools. He pressed his lips to mine and I lost all train of thought. _

_Ranger did this sometimes before I went after an asshole with an attitude. He would take me in his arms and pull my clothes off running his fingers all over my body. Then he kissed down my body memorizing everything as I moaned in pleasure. He held me to him, "Don't try anything stupid, Jessica. Just because we're 18 now doesn't give you the right to be Wonder Woman."_

_I smirked as he watched me pull my clothes back on and press a kiss to his lips, "I'll be careful, I promise."_

_I walked down the hall Monday morning with my backpack slung over my shoulder. Ranger met me at my locker looking me over, "Today the day?"_

_I gave a nod as we walked to the FTA office. We found Kenya filing papers. She was big, black and sassy. She took after her mother, Lula with the sassy part. Then I looked over at the secretary desk where Kailey Rosolli sat painting her nails. She was Italian and her brown hair was teased high on her head she was also like her mother, Connie. I saw the door open and my cousin Denny stepped out, "Morning. You have a half hour before class starts. Have either of you seen Amy?"_

_I gave a disgusted look. Amy Barnhardt was my arch enemy. Her mother, Joyce was my mother's enemy as well. They were both blondes and bimbos. Amy had stolen 2 of my past boyfriends and I had no intention of her getting her hands on Ranger. "Why would I know where the bitch is. She doesn't need to be found."_

_Ranger pulled me close and kissed the nape of my neck, "Don't worry babe. She won't even get to touch me. I have to go, but I'll meet you for lunch."_

_I gave a sad nod as he picked up some folders, waved at me, and walked out the door, " You're a sap."_

_I stuck my tongue out at Denny, "I have to go do some questioning. I'll see you guys during free period."_

_I walked out the door and pulled out the folder on Johnny Carson. He was big and the assault charge he was facing was a big one. He had beat the crap out of his ex-girlfriend and he was 2 grades below me. I looked at some of the friend's he had listed as contacts and went to the cafeteria to see if any of them were around. I saw one and walked up to him with my sweet smile plastered on my face, "Hey there. Are you Dorrian Green?"_

_He nodded and looked me over. Dorrian was about six foot and had a small face. His blonde hair fell into his face and his cool green eyes were genuine, 'What can I do for ya, hot stuff?"_

_I smiled, "I was wondering if you could tell me what period the wrestling team works."_

"_2nd. Right before lunch."_

"_Thanks. You've been a real help," I walked away. Works every time. _

_I went through first period without any accidents and was glad I had gym the same period the wrestling team met. I ran to my locker and pulled out the little red dress as well as my gym clothes. I walked into the bathroom and jerked on the dress and jeans. Then I walked to the sports room and opened the door to find the wrestling team stretching. I spotted Carson easily. He was huge with hulking muscles, but I could also tell he had smarts. His eyes calculated everyone and his black hair shook neatly into place every time he moved his head. _

_There were certain procedure you had to follow to get a guy to go anywhere with you. I assumed the position on the wall with keen eyes seeming to search the whole team for a subject. The guys stopped stretching and watched me. I laid my eyes on Carson and batted my eyelashes playfully. He smiled and walked over to me, but before he could talk I backed out of the gym and he was on me. I pushed him off, "My name is Jessica Morelli and I work for the FTA office. I need you to come with me to reschedule your RA."_

_He looked at me angrily, brought his fist up, and smashed it into my face. I fell to the ground whimpering in pain. He started to kick and punch me without relent. He jumped on my side and I heard a sickening crack. He looked at me, "You aren't taking me anywhere now, doll face."_

_I curled up into a ball to try and stop the pain. I hoped that class would be over soon. I waited half and hour in pain until the bell rang and students began to file out of their classrooms. I heard a shout and a bunch of people rushed over to me. I heard Kailey's voice, "Hold on Jess. SOMEONE GO AND GET RANGER!"_

_I heard some teachers' voices and some yelling for some else to call an ambulance. Then I felt strong arms lift me and set me on a gurney. I opened my eyes and found Ranger examining me with care. He noticed me watching him and gave me a grimace, "You look terrible babe."_

_I gave a weak nod and managed to croak, "I-I couldn't scream. Nothing at all."_

_He gave me a small kiss on the forehead as the EMT's rolled me away. He followed behind them and I gave a small whimper. I wanted him near me. One of the EMT's looked down at me, "Ms. Morelli?"_

_I shook my head weakly, "Nothing. Can Ranger go with us?"_

_The EMT looked at Ranger and nodded, "I guess so Ms. Morelli."_

_I heard a door open before I drifted back into unconsciousness and heard Ranger whisper in my ear, "Hang on babe."_

I woke up with a start. I sat up and turned to find Ranger sleeping next to me. He had changed little since the day I got the crap beat out of me. We are married now and we love each other more than anyone else. He opened his eyes and watched me breathing heavily, "Jess? What's wrong."

I shook my head, still shaking. He gently took me in his arms and kissed me trying to calm my nerves. I leaned my head against his chest and relaxed into him, "Thanks Ranger."

He lay down taking me with him and rubbed my back lulling me back to sleep, "No more bad dreams tonight, babe."

The next morning I dragged myself out of bed at four and groaned. Another day. Another pack of deranged FTA's.

My mind went to auto pilot as I showered and walked down the stairs to find Ranger with a coffee cup in hand. He watched me pour myself some and take a seat on his lap, "I hate mornings."

He smiled and wrapped his free arm around me, "Yes. Don't we all."


End file.
